


closed for the night

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [83]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Strip Tease, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Gardenia closes her gym for the night, so that the two of you can properly be alone.
Relationships: Natane | Gardenia/Reader
Series: Commissions [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 5





	closed for the night

You never have any complaints about the times that you get to spend with Gardenia. After all, the two of you are very close, and you have fallen very hard for her since you first met the Eterna City gym leader. She is busy enough that you have to make do with simpler plans, but that is nothing to complain about. Even the simplest of dates with her is exciting to you, and she always says that she feels the same way.

Really, it is enough to simply be able to call the master of vivid plant Pokemon your own, and having Gardenia as your girlfriend is an exciting experience, no matter what. Even so, there are times that the two of you wish that you could do more than the most basic of dates, and the topic comes up from time to time, whenever she has the free time to spend with you. After discussing it a few times, you both realize that it is something you want to change, and something that you will only be able to change if you make the plans to do so.

It will have to be a special occasion, and not something that can be easily repeated, but that is just fine. After all, you are already content with what you have now, so returning to that after having some extra fun will be no issue at all. But at the very least, you will have been able to do something like you never have before, and removed a bit of the mundane from your daily lives.

Gardenia says that she has an idea of what to do, and that you just need to leave things up to her, and try to keep your schedule clear on one particular date. She says that she will have something very special figured out for then, and that you two will be able to have a nice night together that is nothing like what the two of you are already used to. You agree to keep that night free, excited for whatever it is that your girlfriend has in mind.

~X~

When the day finally arrives, you are so excited that you can hardly wait to go meet up with her. She says that she will be waiting for you at the gym, after she is done taking on challengers for the day and is able to close up. You wonder where the two of you will go from there, since you doubt that you will be spending that time at the gym. Even after hours, it is usually filled with her trainers, practicing up for the next day, and there are always a plethora of grass Pokemon, enjoying the perfect environment, despite being indoors.

You can’t even begin to guess where she is going to take you, so you know that you will be surprised no matter what Gardenia actually has in store. So, needless to say, you are already rather surprised when you arrive at the gym to see Gardenia waving goodbye to her trainers, sending them out the door as they all appear to be going home for the day. It is very rare that her gym trainers do not stay late, and you wonder if they have a reason for leaving. Maybe there is going to be a special cleaning tonight, or something?

But Gardenia does not seem to be in any hurry to leave the gym, waving you in just as soon as she is done waving goodbye to the other girls. You follow her inside, and are even more surprised to find that the Eterna Gym is completely empty of both people and Pokemon. The lights are still on and it is still as bright as it would be if they were open for business, but the only ones present are the two of you.

“What’s going on?” you ask. Though you already have a pretty good idea of it, you don’t want to assume.

“Tonight, everyone has the night off,” she says. “Or, rather, I gave them all the night off. I said that I had to do some special gardening with some of the flowers here, and that isn’t necessarily a lie...it’s just I did that last week and no one even noticed. I do it periodically, and usually give them time off, but I definitely could do it with them here. I decided to use that as an excuse to close off the gym and get rid of everyone else, so that we could have the whole thing to ourselves!”

“Wow, you did all of that for me?” you ask, a little surprised. Though it might not seem like much to most, you can tell that a lot of thought went into it and it makes you very happy.

“I told you that I would figure something out,” she replies with a grin. “I wasn’t sure about anything special we could do going out, but I thought reserving the entire gym just for the two of us would be a pretty special night in. I’m glad you like it so much!”

“I do like it...no, I really love it!” you reply, hoping that she can tell just how enthusiastic you are about this. Naturally, you have quite a bit in mind that the two of you can do and enjoy with a big, empty space like that, and you are pretty sure that that is exactly what Gardenia has in mind for the day as well. You are pretty sure that that is what she first thought of when she came up with the idea, though you wait and allow her the chance to be the one to bring it up.

First, the two of you have dinner, but that is just a quick meal. Neither of you mention the fact that dinner itself is nothing special, not even to mention that it is because you know that the real special occasion is soon to come. Once dinner is finished up and everything is cleaned up and cleared away, you both make your way back to the main part of the gym, where it is still just as empty as it was when you left to go in the back to eat.

It seems strange for it to be so bright and lively, without a soul in sight, and that gives it the vibe of still being a public place, despite the privacy that Gardenia has gone out of her way to create for the two of you. You have a feeling that that is the vibe she was going for, and that she can feel it too; you have a feeling that doing what you are about to do in a setting like this is just as exciting for her as it is for you.

“I want to take things slow,” she tells you. “It’s so rare that we get to do things like this, and something like  _ this _ might never happen again. I want to be able to savor every second of it, and I want to show you every part of me. I want you to really enjoy this.”

“I-I agree,” you say dumbly, basically at a loss for words at this point. It is difficult to know how to respond to her when all you can think about is  _ I want to show you every part of me _ , and what that entails. In terms of how far the two of you have gone, it has always been quick and furtive, lights off, the hurry making it impossible for either of you to really savor it. Though you have had no complaints about it before, the idea of being able to do it all in the bright lights of the gym, surrounded by all the plants that she loves so much, with as much time as you could possibly need...it is the best gift that anyone could have given to you, and you are glad that Gardenia not only knew what you needed, but seemed to need it just as much herself.

“I want to see you too,” she says, “but I can go first.” At this point, you can only nod, and Gardenia does not hesitate before she slowly begins to strip herself. Her shoes come off first, of course, but then her outfit, bit by bit. The loose poncho she wears is brought up and over her shoulders, fluttering to the floor as she discards it, looking almost like an oversized leaf.

Underneath that, she wears a much tighter shirt, one that emphasizes her curves quite a bit, and you could stare at her in that for quite a while and be content, even if she never took anything else off. But she intends to take it all off today, and grabs the shirt by the bottom to begin to peel it off of her, pulling it up and over her shoulders, just as she did the first top. Her naval is always exposed, her slender waist that feeds into shapely hips on display, but as you watch more of her smooth skin come into sight, your breath catches in your throat.

She stands before you now, still wearing her shorts, but with only a pale green bra to cover her from the waist up, and you can’t help but gawk at her now, wondering which will be the next one to come off. Part of you hopes the bra, but the other part of you does not mind at all, and you are not disappointed when her hands move down instead, to unfasten her shorts. Gardenia does this part slowly and expertly, her hands somehow managing to look so skilled while she does something so basic.

The button is undone and the zipper is pulled down, and as she slides her shorts down, she wiggles her hips a bit, as if helping to push them off, and then down her legs. Once they hit the floor, she steps out of them and gently kicks them off to the side. Her panties, you are not surprised to see, are the same pale green as her bra, more than likely from a matching set. There is no intricate design to them, nor do they seem to have been made with the intention of seduction, but they suit her.

On her, you think the plainer things would look better than something over the top. Her own natural beauty shines enough, and something plain allows more room for her to shine. In only her bra and panties, Gardenia is absolutely radiant, and you find that you can hardly breathe now, that your throat is entirely dry, and if you were to speak, you know that your voice would crack pathetically, as if you were some sort of child. You remain silent as you watch her reach behind her back to unclasp her bra. If you could speak right now, you might have offered to help her with it.

And if you were speechless before she removed it, that is nothing compared to how you feel as you watch her lean forward to let it fall from her shoulders, down her arms and then onto the floor. As if in slow motion, she drops her bra, her perfect breasts coming into view, and then she stands up straight again, allowing you to stare at her to your heart’s content before she goes for her final article of clothing. Only her panties remain now, and she hooks a thumb under the waistband of either side, giving you a playful smile as she does.

You want to beg her not to tease you now, but of course the words don’t come, still stuck in your throat, just like your breath seems to be. She takes her time with this, or perhaps that is just your mind playing tricks on you, just as it seemed to do as her bra fell to the floor. Whatever the case, once it has fluttered to the ground, you find that you can’t tear your eyes away from her chest, and the way she has teased it out makes it seem all the more fantastic, like a treasure you nearly had to work for.

There seems to be absolutely nothing that could shift your focus...that is, until she hooks her fingers in either side of the waistband of her panties, and you find your eyes immediately snapping down, alerted by the movement. Now, you can’t help but stare  _ here _ , eagerly waiting for her to move again, to tease you with the slow removal of the last scrap of clothing to cover her. You have forgotten about everything else, focused only on Gardenia.

You swallow hard as she starts to pull them down, so slowly that you feel an ache to watch, the impatience building beyond your control, yet even if you wanted to urge her on, to beg her to speed up, you would not be able to. Somehow, you feel rooted into place, entirely transfixed by the show that Gardenia is putting on for you, overwhelming you without even having to try.

And then, her panties have slipped down along her thighs, and you should be satisfied, for she has finally finished exposing herself to you. However, it still feels incomplete, anad rather than returning to gawking at her, you follow the fabric with your eyes as she pushes her panties further and further down her legs. You feel as though you have no choice but to watch it until the very end, when she has dropped them down to her ankles, and delicately kicks them off to the side.

_ Now _ you can fully appreciate the woman that stands before you, completely naked and so gorgeous that she is breathtaking, the backdrop of the flowers in her gym only adding to her otherworldly beauty. With a start, you recall that the two of you are still in her empty gym, and no matter how empty it may be, there is still something that feels very public about this, and you are even more thrilled by that fact, realizing with a start just how unbearably turned on that you are.

Gardenia expects the same sort of show from you, though you do not feel that anything you do could be as graceful or enticing as the sort of show that she just put on. Still, you try to humor her, keeping up the fun of it as you begin to strip for her, taking your time with it even with you feel as though you would rather rush things along, and just be done with it so that you can have her at last.

But the way she stares at you, the way she watches your every movement so eagerly, makes you think that maybe she enjoys this part just as much as you enjoyed it with her, and as strange and unfathomable as that may seem, it is exciting, and it is flattering. You are happy to be able to turn her on so much, and you can tell by the way she presses her thighs together, fidgeting and gasping, her face growing flushed, that she is definitely turned on by this.

To know that you are able to excite a woman like Gardenia is one hell of an ego boost, and by the time you are stripped down, you can’t wait to have her anymore. You took your time with it, definitely, going much slower than you would have liked to, since you would rather have ripped your clothes off and been done with it, but still you are not as slow as she was, and you did not have the ability to tease it out so much. You lack the grace that she does, and often find it hard to believe, throughout, that she is as excited as she really is, when you are sure that nothing you do can be that enticing.

Even so, once it is over, it is clear that you are no longer the only one feeling that overwhelming impatience, and you know that it is now or never. There are so many great places in here to do it, especially with the knowledge that this is a place where you are not  _ supposed _ to do something like this. A Pokemon gym, Gardenia’s place of work, is hardly the proper location for such things, and that is what makes it even better, that is what makes every location seem thrilling and new, and absolutely perfect for the night that the two of you have planned together.

But the first place, the one that you are both eager to get to, without even needing to speak to reach an agreement, is the platform where she is supposed to stand and wait for her challengers. The battlefield is laid out just before it, and the two of you hurriedly cross, amongst the grass and the flowers that exist to give her the home team advantage against every challenger that she takes on.

This is the place where she has claimed many victories and suffered many defeats, and this will be the place that you take her tonight. Never again will she be able to stand here without remembering your touch, or the way she goaded you into stripping slowly for her, without remembering this lovely night that the two of you have spent together. She promised to do something to make this night memorable, to make it an occasion that neither of you would soon be able to forget, and she has achieved that.

Forever, this moment will be ingrained into her memory, and you will not be surprised if she happens to tell you later that she has had a bit of a struggle focusing on her battles. It almost seems unfair to the challengers who have had a hard time winning out against her, because her distraction might make for an easier time over the next few weeks. But none of what might be matters right now, as you pull her in for a kiss, finally feeling her skin against yours, finally able to touch her after being made to only look for such a long time.

She moans into your mouth, her eagerness shining through as she pushes her body against yours, warm and reassuring. Your hand drifts down, between her legs, and it almost feels strange to be able to touch her, after all the time of only being able to look at her, watching her and being stuck to your spot, admiring from a short distance. Now, there is no need for distance, and she moves into your touch, grinding against your hand to try and create some friction, letting you know that she is ready for all of that and more.

Laying down on the platform would not be as comfortable as laying in bed or, say, out in the bed of flowers and grass out in the gym, but any discomfort that may come from it is far from either of your minds as you lower her to the ground, cradling her head in one hand while she wraps her legs around you. You hold her so that she will not bump the ground as you begin to push inside of her, and Gardenia whimpers as you fill her.

The sensation is a familiar one, but familiar in the most pleasant of ways, something that could never get old or dull. Her whimpers grow into full moans, allowing you to get lost in her passion as you fit into her, easing in and waiting for a moment, savoring it and giving her time to adjust to it, before you begin to move again. Though the sensation may be familiar, everything else about the situation is definitely not.

The bright lights of the gym shining down on her, the nearly overwhelming scents of the flowers, all seem to heighten your senses as you begin to thrust, quickly losing yourself in the moment, panting and groaning as you fuck her with abandon, and Gardenia cries out for you, again and again, just as lost in it as you are. She looks somehow different in this lighting, but still exactly the same, still your Gardenia, and you love her so much and you want her so badly, that it is no surprise that it only takes you a few moments before it is all over.

She comes just as you do, the two of you reaching your climax with a shared moan, tensing up against one another before relaxing, and slowly, you lower her gently to the ground, coming to rest on top of her. Even in your dazed state, you are careful not to crush her, and you hope to catch your breath soon, so that the two of you can relocate out into the flowers, where you can both be a little more comfortable.

You doubt that this is the end of your night of fun, but while you are catching your breath, it is nice to be able to lay with her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
